


Green with Envy, Red with Lust

by burningoninmyheartfire



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Post-Crimson Flower, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningoninmyheartfire/pseuds/burningoninmyheartfire
Summary: Now that the war is over and Adrestia is at peace, Edelgard and Byleth find they have to be more creative if they want attention.
Relationships: Background Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Green with Envy, Red with Lust

**Author's Note:**

> On my first 3h playthrough I got Ferdinand and Hubert's paired ending and had a good chuckle at Edelgard's low key jealousy striking again! And then my little goblin brain got ahold of it and I have not rested since.

Edelgard sighed to herself as she freed the last strands of her hair clinging to her crown. To think, she had led humanity to triumph over ancient evils well beyond the common man's comprehension, had untangled the messy web of corruption tying together Fódlan's nobility, had somehow successfully married her long-nurtured crush... and yet here she was, quietly simmering in irritation over gossip not even about herself.

"El," said the voice of Byleth, her love, her light, from far too close behind her for how little noise her approach made. Elegant, uncovered hands covered Edelgard's own, guiding her to place her crown down on the dressing table rather than continue to engrave whorls into her palms with it. Byleth's head came to rest on her wife's shoulder, arms around her waist pressing them together. It was a recent habit, seeking warmth and pressure in a way Edelgard doubted would have been satisfying before Byleth's heart began to beat, but certainly a welcome one. "Something's bothering you."

Edelgard nodded with a hum, letting herself melt into the embrace. "It's nothing important." Because it wasn't. Nothing could be more inconsequential than her ministers passing flowers to each other. That even a single maid cared enough to blab about it was incomprehensible nonsense.

"Is it what that ambassador said over lunch?" Edelgard tensed at being reminded of that particular gossip. Of course she had interjected before the Sreng ambassador's comments had devolved into the truly crude, and he had been suitably cowed during their later meeting, but it had been only the latest in a pile of the times she'd heard the same things about her ministers' (and friends') blossoming courtship over and over until her ears practically bled. "I don't think either of them are bothered by it. If they were, we would be talking Hubert down from an assassination by now."

"I know that," Edelgard shot back, harsher than she intended. "I suppose I..." She trailed away, mind running out of words as she tried to grasp at the gnarled bundle of feelings in her chest. "Every time I overhear anyone whispering it's Hubert this, Ferdinand that. How the novelty hasn't worn off yet is positively beyond me!"

Byleth let out a thoughtful huff, head rolling to the side. "It is quite amusing seeing them side by side; they seem like such an unlikely couple... Oh, did you hear the other day that Ferdinand-"

"Byleth."

"Sorry."

"It's just that, well, it's always them. Maybe I want to hear about someone else sometimes!" She paused, then mumbled a little less audibly, "Maybe I want to be gossiped about sometimes." Saying it out loud, solidifying it, was far worse that she'd hoped. Letting it sit there, sinking into her thoughts as she imagined conversations suddenly hushed as she walked by, fragments of titters about her and her beloved's latest affections. It felt good to think about, and Edelgard hated how childish that felt.

"You're blushing," Byleth said matter-of-factly with a peck of a kiss to her neck. Edelgard had been perfectly aware of that, thank you. "Cute..." She could feel her blush getting worse.

"It's selfish, isn't it? To want attention for the sake of attention?" Byleth shrugged and busied herself with carefully unpinning and letting down Edelgard's hair. "And only wanting it because I've seen someone else have it, that's just jealousy." The weight of the implications landed square on her head. "Oh no. No, I refuse to accept I am in any way jealous of Ferdinand." Years of truncated competition, of swatting his attempts easily away, and now just as they'd both accepted her forever-held victory, the man landed a hit without even trying. Absolutely not.

"Hubert too," Byleth added rather than consoling her. Edelgard gave a bitter huff. "What will you do with it?"

"Pardon?"

"With your jealousy." Part of Edelgard wanted to stomp her foot and double down on how nothing of the sort was in fact happening, and how she was actually perfectly cheerful; but no, that was even more childish than the jealousy.

"I suppose I'll simply have to push through it. I cannot let it interfere with my governance, after all." Edelgard felt a kiss being placed on the back of her head as Byleth leaned around to place her handful of hairpins down on the dressing table. A hum.

"That might build resentment."

"My love, surely you don't think so little of me." Edelgard turned as Byleth fell silent. There was a spark of something thoughtful in her eyes, the sort Edelgard had seen plenty as of late; it was usually accompanied by some question of whether it was normal to feel whatever ordinary human feeling she was currently experiencing. "Are you... jealous as well?"

"I... might be." Edelgard had to admit she was surprised the ex-professor was capable of such a feeling. She gotten used to her new reactions being on the level of missing dinner because a cat had fallen asleep on her lap, or fighting back tears for days after stepping on a guard's foot by accident. "I feel as if I..." Byleth's thoughtfulness deepened into a frown. "I want everyone to know how happy we are." Edelgard should have known she'd find a way to make even ugly and bitter feelings into something pure, to shed light across even the darkest of intentions. "You're blushing again." And of course she was.

"So we both wish for people to talk about us," Edelgard concluded, deciding her absolute adoration of her wife would be better expressed later, once she was trussed up in fewer layers of imperial garb. "Well, we'd best give them a convincing reason." Byleth's eyes were sparkling, hungry.

"I have some ideas."

"Is it comfortable to sit with it in?" Edelgard asked, rubbing nervous circles into her wife's bare thigh. Byleth shifted on the edge of the bed, bouncing a few times for good measure (and Edelgard had to tear her eyes away from her chest lest she push her right back down and stop either of them leaving the damn room until noon).

"It doesn't hurt," Byleth said. The end of the toy caught the light as she stood. It was a fairly compact little thing, one that could be mistaken for an excessively elongated doorknob to the casual observer, but the silver was firm and held warmth and cold delightfully well and so was well loved by the pair of them.

Even dressing herself was causing Byleth quite her share of stimulation; each shift and bend caused the tip of the toy to careen into her g-spot and send her clenching down on it.

"My love, are you sure you'll make it to breakfast?" Edelgard had already finished dressing and twisted her hair up into a ponytail in the time it had taken for Byleth to pull on her familiar lace hose and a pair of shorts. Byleth drew her mouth taut in a faint grimace.

"I don't have to... last, do I?" Edelgard chuckled.

"I suppose not."

Tugging on a tight top that she could already feel sticking to her with sweat and jamming her feet into the first pair of boots she grabbed, Byleth determined herself dressed enough for tea and pastries in the garden; she hurriedly ushered the both of them out of their quarters.

"Are you sure you don't want a coat?" nudged Edelgard, voice an even split between concern and teasing. "The weather's getting colder, after all." At that moment Byleth was fairly sure she could stand in a blizzard and be kept warm by her own arousal. Her flat look appeared to have got the unspoken sentiment across. "Very well, come on."

She could feel Edelgard's eyes on her the entire time they walked, could feel sweat building on the back of her neck as her steps jostled the toy. But they made it outside, to a sheltered little table already laid out with tea and cakes. Byleth's sigh of relief was positively indecent as she sat down; Edelgard's bashful gaze flicked aside towards a servant diligently picking hips from the garden's rose bushes. "Tea, my love?" Byleth only nodded and let the emperor serve her. Edelgard chuckled. "If only I had a mirror on me. Your expression is..." Byleth silently tipped her head to the side, waiting for her to continue. She didn't. Instead her face rose into a blush and she reached forwards to busy herself with a strawberry tart.

Byleth let herself rock gently in her seat, letting herself be lost in the rhythm. As nice as it was, as full as she felt, she could tell it would never be enough to let her finish. She just couldn't get enough friction, the right pressure on her clit without her hands. And as flushed and ready to devour her as her wife looked, her tight grip on her teacup showed that her self-restraint was still in full effect.

For now.

"El..." she whined softly, her heartbeat fluttering at Edelgard's heavy swallow. "Is that one good?" She pointed to the half eaten tart on her wife's plate.

"Yes, it's... quite tasty." She seemed suspicious.

"May I have some?" With a nod and a continued look of wariness, Edelgard broke the remaining pastry in two and held a piece out for her to take. It was time to use a tactic Byleth had only seen other couples do before. She opened her mouth. "Ah."

It was more effective than she'd realised. In an instant Edelgard's face had flooded with colour, her hand shaking as she leaned over the table. Her fingers brushed against Byleth's lips as she fed her the piece of tart, and Byleth wasted no time in closing her mouth and trapping them there. She licked softly across her fingertips, tongue sticky and sweet with jam.

"Byleth..."

Byleth hummed in question, holding eye contact as she swallowed her mouthful of pastry. Edelgard's free hand was clawing at the tabletop, her body tense and on the verge of springing out of her chair to-

"Your Majesty!" Byleth had never wanted to see a messenger less. "You are needed immediately!"

Edelgard understood perfectly well that this sort of petty squabble over resource distribution was sadly not the fault of any crest or nobility system. She understood perfectly well that her prime minister could not bear the full weight of mediating when politicians threatened a serious diplomatic incident over perceived favouritism. She understood perfectly well that leaving the two provincial representatives currently arguing over a few thousand gold's worth of grain in a locked cell until they grew a better perspective would only encourage criticism of her ruthlessness. But goodness if that last one wasn't tempting about now.

"Perhaps we wouldn't need the help getting through the winter if your hunters didn't encroach on our side of the forest so much that we have no game-"

"That is shared woodland! If you have no interest in taking advantage of what the land provides you have no right to demand others care for you instead!"

Edelgard sighed and rearranged her folded hands on the table. Usually she found looking aside to Byleth to be helpful to settle her thoughts. Not so much today, not with her eyes glassy and cheeks stained pink, not when even a glance sent Edelgard into a spiral of want. She silently cursed herself for letting her automatically follow her into the impromptu meeting. Getting them into this was clearly a mistake, and constantly thinking about how wet, how open and needy her wife must be, must be for her and her alone, enough to rub in everyone's faces-

Well. Needless to say it wasn't doing her concentration any favours.

She pretended not to notice Byleth's sighing and shuffling by her side and instead dragged her mind back to the conversation she should probably be paying more attention to. "Gentlemen," she said after she'd grasped where they'd got to. "The empire will provide food for citizens as needed, not as could be needed given sufficient preparation. We will not allow innocent people to starve while your hunters quarrel."

"But Your Majesty!" Apparently that was enough to prompt quite the rant on dependence on outside aid.

A thump on the table disrupted the speech. Byleth had risen to her feet, hands spread on the table, a frustrated glint to her distant expression. "You," she stated dully, pointing at the representative of the region with overzealous hunters. Said representative looked rather affronted to be interrupted in such a manner. "If you're so concerned about your neighbours' ability to feed themselves, send them some of your hunters and share the leftover grain." She turned and leaned in close to murmur in Edelgard's ear. "Next door." And without further pleasantries, off she went with a barely disguised hobble.

A stunned silence settled across the room for just a moment. And then both representatives opened their mouths again and Edelgard cursed her fate.

Another deep breath in, hold, out. This wasn't too unlike how Byleth felt after running nowadays. Even if that strange ache settled differently.

Her head was too hot and fogged to consider it properly. She settled for absent observation of the waiting room she'd escaped to: bright and empty and full of old furniture built for looks over comfort. She didn't even bother with the brocade covered sofas, just let herself lean on a marble-topped sideboard, let the cold seep into her hands like a balm.

The angle shifted the plug inside her to a particularly nice spot. She shuddered in pleasure. It... wasn't as if Edelgard would be upset if she started without her. Just to release the pressure.

With a clench of her thighs in anticipation, Byleth let one of her hands drop from the side table and snake between her legs. Ah, it was so searingly warm across her fingertips. A little experimental press and she buckled, elbow crashing hard to the tabletop but the pain barely registering over the shock-waves from her clit. Byleth released a hard breath and ground into her fingers harder, reaching into the grainy friction of her clothes rubbing against her. Someone, somewhere, had at some point made the decision to place shorts seams where they were and thank Sothis for that person. The fabric there caught again between her folds and she keened quietly at the sweet, wonderful pressure. Yes, this was exactly what she needed. This steady, mounting pleasure after what must've been over an hour of torture.

The door all but slammed open. Reflexes still thankfully intact, Byleth's hand whipped away from her crotch. And she only let out the slightest whimper at her orgasm being denied by this intruder.

"Ah." Edelgard's voice floated over, barely more than a breath. She hurriedly shut the door behind her and rushed over in a rustle of red.

"El..." Her words were cut short by a bruising kiss, by steady arms tugging her into them.

"I think we've both been patient enough, don't you agree?" Byleth could barely do more than nod. It was already taking everything not to simply melt into Edelgard from the searing heat overwhelming her.

Edelgard's hand quickly roamed past the curve of her ass and beneath to her still clothed crotch. Byleth nuzzled into the crook of her neck and let herself pant while her wife toyed with the base of the plug. "El... please..!" Edelgard gave a coquettish little hum, making no attempt to finish her teasing. So in an act of frustration Byleth jutted her hips back enough to force those damned fingers where she needed them. She let her stuttering groan sink into her wife's shoulder.

Stars above, Edelgard had gotten the message; her strong fingers rubbed even circles over her clit, letting Byleth grind in counterpoint, every now and then the fabric between them catching against the toy inside her until it jolted and made her clench and grind further, deeper, lost in the motions-

"Ah..!" Byleth cried out as her climax took her. Familiar and sweet and slow.

Vaguely she was aware of Edelgard's movements slowing, morphing into affectionate stroking. "Better?" she chuckled. Byleth grunted, eyelids flickering. Frankly, she felt rather like a pot that had boiled over. But notably, not a pot that was now empty.

She shuffled her hips, felt as the friction started to feel good again. "Need more." A thoughtful hum from Edelgard that Byleth couldn't parse and then all of a sudden she found herself in the air. "El?"

"I think this angle will work better." The cool edge of the sideboard dug into Byleth's thighs as she was seated on top of it. Edelgard reached to the waistband of her shorts and tugged at them; Byleth's mind just barely jolted to attention enough to raise her hips for everything to be tugged down in one swift motion. She hissed as the open air hit her overheated cunt.

Edelgard was a sight knelt beneath her: face red, lips bitten, eyes fixated on the junction of Byleth's legs even as she struggled to remove her clothes.

At the third insistent tug of fabric thwarted by her boots, Byleth realised she should probably take pity on her dear wife, and leaned down to help.

"Oh, to hell with this," Edelgard muttered before Byleth managed anything at all and in a huff lifted her legs high enough for her to slip under and between. The heat of her breath across Byleth's core was quickly swept away by the heat of her tongue, slick and firm between her folds. Byleth cried out, and could feel Edelgard pressing a smile into her. 

She soon settled into giving her clit little kitten licks, soft but insistent, as her hand came up to toy with her hole. "Ah, that..!" Byleth shivered in pleasure as one of El's fingers pushed into her alongside the plug just to run around the rim.

She felt warm, and tense, like every part of her body was reaching out to curl around her wife's wonderful tongue, her fingers, the overheated toy inside her tilting and pressing- "E-El!" Without her even noticing her own hands had moved to tangle into Edelgard's soft locks, her heels pressed into her back. Edelgard slid another finger in beside the plug. 

And with that, Byleth was gone. Unwound with a gasp, feeling herself staying aloft as she clenched around the unforgiving metal toy and against Edelgard's still moving tongue.

Byleth finally slumped back, head lolling against the wall and legs aching from pulling Edelgard against her. Not that that made her resist as her wife manhandled them so she could get out of the awkward position she'd gotten herself into. "I think I'm done now," she mumbled, and closed her eyes against what was now far too bright a room.

"You certainly look it," Edelgard said back in a teasing lilt. She placed a brief, chaste kiss on Byleth's lips before pulling back. "Now up with you before you fall asleep like that and strain something."

"I wasn't going to fall asleep," Byleth protested; she peeled her eyes open and jumped down anyway. The impact may have been soft, but it was enough to jog the toy she'd neglected to move. Byleth pulled a breath in through her teeth as the sensation edged across into pain, and swiftly moved to tug it out. She felt a mess, her tights sticking to her skin as she pulled them up, her underwear soaked through and now unpleasantly cooled. And of course she was currently left holding a slick-stained sex toy that she had no way to conceal on the way back to her chambers. Byleth considered her situation, vaguely aware of Edelgard undoing and redoing her ponytail beside her. Ah, of course.

Byleth pulled down her top, wedged the toy as far between her breasts as she could, then pulled her top back up so everything was covered.

"Really, Byleth?"

"I don't have pockets."

Edelgard sighed. "I did ask if you wanted a coat."

"Did you hear about the emperor's wife the other day?" Edelgard pretended she wasn't listening intently to the gardeners chatting to each other on the other side of the hedge, making sure any onlooker would see her totally focussed on her lovely afternoon tea with Byleth. "Stormed right out of a meeting she did! Sam swore she was sweaty as anything."

"Oh yeah, I heard Dana saw the emperor half-carrying her to their rooms. If you ask me, I see that woman all over the place. She probably just got sick from doing too much." Edelgard frowned as the gossipers lapsed into silence. "Oh, but you'll never guess what I caught the prime minister doing last night-"

Edelgard firmly placed her cup on its saucer with the chime of porcelain on porcelain. All of that, and still...

The chair opposite her was scraped along the ground as Byleth got to her feet. She confidently rounded the table and sat astride of Edelgard's lap. "My love?" It was a little awkward to speak with her jaw threatening to sink into her wife's plush chest.

"We'll just have to be less discreet this time," Byleth said, voice unreasonably grave. Edelgard didn't have it in her to disagree.


End file.
